Jack Frost
|name=Jonathan Evan Isolde |sex=Male |species= |dob=21st |mob=11 |yob=2000 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Reykjavik, Iceland |height=6'3" |build=Slender |hair=Silver |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |actor=Lucky Blue Smith |music= }}Overview= To most of the world he's simply a famous skier who suddenly retired mid-competition after being told he had inherited some money from unknown relatives. While not common IC knowledge, he's the last vestiges of a winter god, one of whose "faces" Was Jack Frost. Jack is all that remains of either of them. Personality Jack lives in a world of people possibilities. He loves people and new experiences. He is lively and fun and enjoys being the center of attention. He lives in the here-and-now and relishes excitement and drama in his life, as long as it stays fun and light-hearted. Jack is definitely a spontaneous, optimistic individual, and he loves to have fun. He can become over-indulgent at times, and he does tend to place more importance on immediate sensation and gratification than on duties and obligations. He tends to be careful, however, to do his best to adjust the consequences to any pranks or trouble that he causes, trying to keep those consequences as fun as the actions themselves. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Long ago, there were many gods and goddesses. One of them was a winter god with many faces, one of which was Jack Frost. For time untold he wandered the Earth until, eventually, tiring of what the world was becoming, he like so many other gods withdrew--until the breach happened and the Outside invaded. Before he left, he had sired many humans, one of whose descendants was Jonathan Isolde. Jonathan Isolde was an Olympic-level winter sports athlete with multiple medals and other awards. His divine blood was minor by this point, but he still found an aptitude for winter sports and had a distinct playfulness to his nature. He was competing in an event when there was a snowstorm, severe enough to call for the event's cancellation. He didn't listen to any warnings, though, and recklessly dove headfirst into the storm. Isolde was grievously injured in that storm, but as fate would have it, he stumbled into the cave where the winter god had anchored his realm. He'd used up all but the last of his and his realm's power to try and hold the Outside at bay and strengthen the protection of Rowanwood. The god realized this human was one of his descendants, thus why he'd been able to wander in, and he he offered the dying mortal a deal. With Isolde's consent he infused the mortal with the last of his essence. Reborn neither god nor human but with the spirit and memories of both, he left for what he thought would be a mortal existence. Instead, he found himself instantly in Rowanwood, summoned by a spell of searching. Nessa listened to him and his story and made a bargain with him: she would help him if he helped her protect the Vale and those she safeguarded there for as long as she helped him. When they agreed, Nessa grafted his realm into the Vale, giving it the power it needed to reignite. Jack was revitalized. However, for the nonce he was tied to the Vale and, thus, to Lady Rowanessa and those others she had rescued. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character